


Revenge in the Locker Room: Part 1

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Series: Revenge in the Locker Room [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Carli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Olympics, Omega Melissa, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Carli(a)/Tancredi(o): Tancredi goes into heat in Rio late one night after a training session and the only person around is Carli. Carli finds her in pain on the floor, and Melissa begs for Carli to knot her. Carli obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge in the Locker Room: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 100th Prompt

**** Carli breathed slowly, in through her nose and out through her mouth. Drawing focus inward, away from the way her skin burned and how her muscles seized in the frigid water of the ice bath. The swelling in her knee ebbed away more and more every second she sat submerged. Her body welcomed the relief after two hours of aching pain. She had pushed herself harder in that day’s practice than she had since her MCL sprain. In retrospect, she’d probably pushed too hard. This was the Olympics though, not a time to back off or slow down, not a time to ease back into it. They’d made it to Rio, but that was the easy part. Now they needed to win. Six matches stood between the USWNT and the podium and every team was out to unseat them. This tournament was about more than just the gold, it was about telling the world, FIFA, and the US Soccer Federation that they were dominant and that they deserved everything the men did.

The midfielder carried the weight of expectation on her shoulders. She carried the fierce pride of a nation, the wide-eyed hope of thousands of little girls, and the unyielding hunger for equality she shared with her teammates. She wouldn’t lose. She couldn’t afford to lose. Her teammates tried to tell her the burden wasn’t hers alone, but their words fell on deaf ears. There would be no peace for her until they stood atop the podium with their gold medals hanging around their necks.

Carli was so in her own head that she barely registered the small whimper that echoed from down the hall. The white noise of her own worries drowned out any other sound, but some visceral part of her brain must have heard because her thoughts turned toward other concerns. Namely, the tense and building hum that rested just beneath her skin. Namely, Jill’s ban on inter-team sex for the course of the Olympics.

When Jill had issued the ban, there’d been an uproar - especially by the mated team members. However, it had taken less than a day for them to find a loophole. Jill had only banned sex with their own teammates. She’d said nothing about sex with other US teams or soccer teams from other countries. Klingenberg and Morgan Brian had wasted no time in finding their Aussie friends, barely surfacing from their suite but for food and practice. Kelley and Hope had found some friends among their rivals, the Germans, and Ashlyn and Ali had found a fantastically tall brunette with inhuman stamina - as far as their neighbors could estimate - amongst the US Women’s Rowing Team.

Unfortunately for Carli, most of the other soccer players were either intimidated by her or held a grudge against her for one reason or another, and she drew awkward hero worship from girls in other events. Even her former WPS and NWSL teammates wanted nothing to do with the alpha. No one wanted to get fucked by Carli Lloyd off the field as well as on it.

She was sexually frustrated. There was really no other way to describe it. Even ice baths and compression shorts couldn’t tamp down her near constant erection. She woke up hard, she worked out hard, she showered hard, and she did interviews and signed autographs hard. No amount of masturbation could curb her need, not with her rut so close. If she were less concerned about STDs, she’d go into the city and fuck the first pretty omega she saw. Really, she didn’t even need to be pretty. Or an omega. She was desperate.

The whimper sounded again, bouncing off the walls and drawing her from her train of thought. She focused her hearing and sniffed at the air. The training facility was supposed to be empty at this hour. By now, everyone else should be asleep in their room or partying somewhere in the village. Other than Carli Lloyd, who else would be insane enough to be here well after hours?

She slowly pushed herself up from the bath and stepped out onto the mats. She shivered and let the cold-water drip from her body as she waited for her legs to regain feeling. Carli grabbed a towel, patted herself dry, and pulled on her team sweatshirt and pants. Warmth returned to her limbs and she groaned, annoyed, as blood rushed quickly back into her cock. She slipped a hand into her sweats and rearranged herself so her growing erection rested more comfortably.

As the stirring energy beneath her skin built back to an incessant buzz, she began to walk toward the source of the noises. Carli smelled an omega - she was sure of it now - but there was no one in sight. The hallway stank of an omega in heat and the smell only grew thicker as she approached one of the locker rooms. She pushed open the door quietly, cautious of the potential for interrupting another alpha in rut. Turning the corner, though, her eyes fell on a lone omega, curled on her side on the floor. She instantly recognized the curly head. It was Melissa Tancredi, there was no mistaking her.

The Canadian was obviously in pain. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, and she rocked side to side as tears streamed down her face. Carli couldn’t know first hand, but she’d been told that the pain an omega faces during their heat was nearly unbearable until they were knotted by an alpha. The pain an unmated omega experiences was even worse. There was unbearable cramping as their bodies sought to lock around something that wasn’t there. Even worse, they were wracked with fever and sweating as their endocrine and reproductive systems went into overdrive, calling desperately to every alpha within range. A mated omega called to no one but their mate, but in an Olympic village filthy with strong alphas, Melissa’s body was caught in a positive feedback loop that could tear her apart, or worse, draw all the wrong kinds of attention.

The USWNT had learned that the hard way during the London Olympics, when Kelley had gone into heat unexpectedly. Within minutes, there were a dozen alphas grappling in the hall in front of her door, fighting each other to get to her. Then Hope had stormed in, eyes alight with profound fury, shoving and throwing men and women away from the door. A fierce, deep growl had sent the lot of them away, but only temporarily. Hope and Kelley had danced around each other for years, never quite ready to admit what they were to each other, but that day, Hope had been forced to mate Kelley to protect her. They were very happy and very in love, four years later, but the circumstances had been anything but ideal.

Tanc wasn’t surrounded by alphas. At least, she wasn’t yet. After all, she and Carli were the only ones in the building. If Tanc could get someone to satisfy her heat before her call reached past the boundary of the building, she might be able to escape unmated. Her hand might not be forced like Kelley’s had been.

The midfielder approached the shaking woman slowly, until she was mere feet away and looking down at her. In that moment, Carli knew she should feel bad for Melissa, should want to claim her and stop her pain. There was no doubt her body wanted her - her erection throbbed painfully and tented her sweats - but there was a small, dark part of her that couldn’t help but remember the feeling of Melissa Tancredi’s cleat against the side of her head, could not help but want to make the woman hurt just a little.

By now, the Canadian knew there was an alpha in the room. Her vision was blurred by the migraine-like pain between her eyes, but she could smell the musky scent of a female alpha - of ginger root and fresh cut pine. She felt a little relief knowing it was a woman. She had never allowed a male alpha to touch her, and she would hate it if she allowed it now because she was so desperate and vulnerable for any form of release from the throbbing pain.

“Please, please help me,” she begged. “Oh god, it hurts.” She knew it was too much to hope that the alpha was one of her teammates. She depended on them so much during her heats, especially Erin. Erin and Ella had saved her when her heat had come during the last Olympics and had tended to her in every heat since. This time, though, Erin wasn’t there. Erin was in Sweden, and Melissa was alone and in pain in a locker room in Rio.

“No,” Carli husked, her voice changed by the struggle to restrain herself. Her fingernails dug deep into the palms of her hands and every muscle in her body was tight as a bowstring. There was a beautiful omega, wet and hot on the ground before her, begging -  _ begging -  _ Carli to take her, rut her, mate her. If Carli had not lived her life up until this point in carefully measured control, she would be rutting into Melissa even now. Any other alpha would have given in the second they’d entered the room. “I don’t think you want me to do that, Tanc.”

Melissa immediately recognized the voice, gravely and lust-laden as it was. Heat shot down her spine and fresh wetness slicked her thighs. It was Carli Lloyd. One of the strongest alpha’s she’d ever met, one of the most beautiful, and she was so so close. The part of her that was a desperate omega in heat keened at the thought that she might, for even a moment, be claimed by such an alpha. The part of her that was Melissa Tancredi of the CanWNT, though, knew that there was no love lost between them.

Before London, it had been because they were fierce competitors that played the same rough, physical game on the pitch. They pushed each other, challenged each other, and bruised each other. After London, after a single second wherein Melissa had given in to that fiery spiteful bit of her and stomped the alpha’s head into the turf with her cleat? Now, there was disgust in Carli’s eyes when she looked at her, sharp and cold, that made the Canadian sick. Over the years, it had faded, but Tanc had never really apologized, and she suspected that Carli had never really forgiven her.

The idea of submitting to Carli, letting her fuck, knot, and breed her, felt wrong. But the idea of submitting to Carli, letting her fuck, knot, and breed her, made Mel so unbelievably wet. Her body no longer ached for an alpha to take her. It ached for Carli. Carli, with her tan skin and lean muscle, was so strong; the omega knew one knotting would be more than enough to abate her heat. Biting her lip, she caved, deciding that even if Lloyd were unbearably smug afterward, it would be worth it to end the pain of her heat.

“Please, Carli,” Melissa groaned as a wave of Carli’s powerful scent swirled around her, easing her pain just enough for her to push up onto her hands and knees, but quickly replacing it with a hot pulse in her lower abdomen. “I need you.”

“I can see that, Tanc. But why should I help you? Why shouldn’t I just leave you here for anyone else to find?” Carli said, as if she still had the ability to walk away. She was too far-gone. Her alpha was going to take the omega, it had already made the decision for Carli whether she liked it or not. But first, the omega could stand to sweat a little longer. “What do I get out of this, Melissa?”

Tanc nearly sobbed, “Please, Carli. Alpha. Please, I will do anything,” she turned around on her knees and then bent so her ass was in the air and her chest was against the ground. She presented herself to the alpha and averted her eyes, a sign of complete submission. “Anything for you.”

A deep, feral growl filled the quiet of the locker room and echoed down the halls. Carli closed the space between them in two quick strides, her instinct taking over. She stood with her legs on either side of the omega’s hips and grabbed a handful of brown curls, wrenching Melissa’s head back and making her cry out in pain. Carli’s alpha held grudges, but it would finally have its due. “If you want me to help you then you are going to do exactly as I say. Do you understand, Melissa?”

“Yes,” the Canadian choked trying to keep tears from her eyes, her scalp burning from where Carli’s hand pulled at it. “Anything. Anything, I swear. Just make it stop.”

Carli’s inner alpha crowed, the sound of the omega’s begging inflating its ego. With one hand still wrapped in Mel’s curls, she shoved at her sweats until her painfully hard cock slapped upward against her abs.  She stepped around the omega and turned Tanc’s head, guiding her forward with gentle pressure until the omega’s soft lips were pressed against the leaking, pink head of Carli’s cock. She gave the girl room to pull away. Even as turned on as she was, even with all the history between them, Carli wasn’t a monster. She’d never force the Canadian to do anything she didn’t want to do. Luckily, she didn’t have to.

Tanc immediately wrapped her lips around the tip, tasting Carli for the first time. She tasted just like she smelled, and the omega moaned at the headiness of it. The alpha was bigger than she’d expected - much bigger than Erin or any of the other Canadian alphas that she’d been with. The omega’s thighs clenched at the thought of being spread and stretched by Carli Lloyd’s gorgeous alpha cock. She’d be walking with a gimp for the rest of the damn Olympics. Even worse (even better), she’d be dealing with Carli’s self-pleased look in the crowd as the alpha watched her play, knowing every grimace and wince was because of her.

Melissa’s mouth was perfect around Carli’s hard length. The girl suckled on her tip, tongue flicking out greedily at the drops of precum that gathered at the slit. The alpha moaned her approval, fingers wrapping tighter in the thick brown curls she was quickly coming to adore. It took every ounce of her remaining restraint to stop herself from thrusting her hips fast and hard into the forward’s mouth. She wanted Melissa to be the one that made the choice to deepthroat her. It would be the ultimate act of submission, being willing to gag on her rival’s cock just to please her alpha.

The omega’s lips slid down the shaft of Carli’s cock before sliding back up, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hungrily. Mel had never liked sucking cock, and it had been over a year since she last blew Erin, but the taste of Carli’s hot flesh, the way her girth filled her mouth, the fingers wrapped in her hair - it all had the forward desperate for more.

Carli moaned, “Fuck. That’s right. Take it all, Mel. You want to be such a good little omega for me, don’t you? Want to choke on my fat cock? That’s it, beautiful. I want to see your eyes water. Wanna hear you gag on it.”

Tanc looked up at Carli’s face, at the little crease between the midfielder’s eyebrows as she gazed down at her open mouthed and gasping. Carli’s hands in her hair guided, but never pushed, her to take more of the thick length into her mouth. Melissa’s mouth was stretched, her jaw ached, and still there were three inches left between her nose and Carli’s neatly trimmed patch of hair. In the next movement, the head of Carli’s shaft bumped against the back of her throat and she gagged around it. The pressure on her head stopped and one of Carli’s hands gently stroked her cheek as if to ask if she was okay, but Tanc was determined. If she was going to suck Carli Lloyd’s cock, then she was going to give her the best damn blowjob she’d ever had.

Tanc took a deep breath through her nose and relaxed her throat. This time, when the bulbous head nudged against the back of her throat, she swallowed around it and pressed forward until all eight and a half inches of the alpha’s cock were in her mouth. As her lips wrapped around the base of Carli’s cock, the hand in her hair tightened and the alpha let out a filthy groan of pure pleasure. She swallowed again around the alpha’s length and Carli couldn’t help but jerk her hips at the sheer ecstasy of it.

Carli willed herself to open her eyes and look down and when she did, she nearly came. Melissa Tancredi, beautiful and pliant and submissive, on her knees with her lips wrapped around the base of her cock, chin nestled against her balls, the full length of her cock seated tightly in her throat. Then the omega looked up at her with watering hazel eyes, and Carli was breathless. She wished desperately that she had her phone with her to take a picture. Something to keep and remember this moment when that last seed of bitterness faded into lust and affection. Something to cum to when she was alone at night. Something to rub in Abby Wambach’s face because the former forward had never locked Tancredi down despite years of claiming, “Well I could if I wanted to.”

Melissa felt a thumb stroke across her cheek and the hand still in her hair loosened its hold. She gave one last swallow around the alpha’s cock before sliding back, gasping for air. She fell forward, resting her forehead against Carli’s hip, working her jaw back and forth to relieve the soreness that had built there. She turned her head and gave a soft kiss to the side of the shaft before looking back up eagerly at her alpha. Carli smiled down at her warmly, “So beautiful for me. You took me so perfectly, my omega. Do you think you deserve a reward? Think you deserve my knot?”

“Please, Carli,” Melissa begged looking the alpha in the eyes, fresh tears forming as she pleaded. “I need you. Please, please fuck me. Give me your knot, fuck this heat out of me, take me. I don’t care. I just need you.”

Carli’s chest rumbled, her inner alpha preening at the omega’s begging. “Get up,” she said and the omega scrambled to her feet, confused. Carli walked over to a table and grabbed half dozen towels before walking back and spreading them out on the floor. Tanc was stunned; she hadn’t expected the alpha to do something so thoughtful. She was still gawping at her when Carli turned back around, and her eyes were dark again with lust and need. “Strip. Get down on your elbows and knees, legs spread. Then, I’m going to mount you and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

The omega whimpered at the commanding tone in the alpha’s voice and her knees buckled, nearly sending her to the floor. Quickly, she stripped off her shorts, panties, and sports bra. She heard a low rumble from behind her and glanced over her shoulder. She allowed herself a small smirk when she saw the alpha was raking her eyes across her newly exposed skin. She sank to the floor and pressed her chest and face to the warm, soft towels, ass high in the air and wet heat exposed to her alpha.

With no fabric to muffle it, the spicy, floral scent of the omega’s pussy hit Carli’s nose at full force, and her cock jumped. She took a step forward and then her knees hit the floor hard, no mind paid to the pain she’d feel the next day. She leaned forward so her heavy shaft rested snugly between the globes of Melissa’s butt cheeks and smoothed her hands over the forward’s muscled ass and up her sides, feeling the hot, firm skin beneath her fingertips. She ground against the omega’s ass and raked her fingernails down the other woman’s back, drawing a whine from Melissa as she ground backward against the pressure. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the omega’s spine and then she reached down and grasped her cock. She slapped it lightly against the omega’s clit and then lined her tip up with Mel’s soaking wet entrance. She pushed her hips forward and held her breath. Finally, her head slipped in to Melissa’s tight, hot passageway and the muscles clenched around the alpha’s head.  

Both players moaned deeply. Carli pushed forward, and Melissa pushed back until every inch of the alpha’s cock was wrapped in the hot, silky walls of Mel’s pussy. Carli felt her head nudge against the omega’s cervix and paused, just savoring the pulsing of the muscles surrounding her cock. Desperate, Melissa gave a little press back into Carli, willing the alpha to move. That was not what Carli wanted though. Her fingers dug painfully into the striker’s hips. “We do this my way or not at all, Mel. Don’t you dare move. I am fucking you, not the other way around. Do you understand?”

The omega’s body trembled as she fought the instinct to seek friction and pressure, but she nodded and did her best to hold perfectly still. After what seemed like an eternity, Carli slowly rocked her hips against Melissa’s ass, not pulling out but just pressing deeper into her tight heat. The omega sighed and let her eyes slide shut, finally relaxing into the sweet relief of being filled. Carli’s hips began to grind in little circles and then she was pulling out, just an inch, before snapping her hips back against the omega’s ass. Melissa reached back a hand and grabbed onto one of Carli’s where it rested on her hip, intertwining their fingers in a silent plea for more.

Carli paused. She stared down at the hand wrapped in her own, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the small joy she felt in the action. She was jolted from her tangential thought by a whining moan from her omega accompanied by a little wiggle of her hips. The midfielder looked down at Melissa and found her staring right back at her and suddenly, Carli needed to be so much closer to her.

Melissa whimpered pathetically when Carli pulled out, and then squeaked embarrassingly as she was flipped onto her back with her legs spread. Before she could process what was going on, Carli Lloyd was back between her legs with her lips wrapped around Mel’s aching clit and the omega’s back was arching toward the ceiling, her loud cry echoing around them. As fast as it happened, it was over and then Carli’s lips were on her hipbones, sucking large dark marks into the skin. The feeling of the alpha’s teeth scraping over the sensitive area had Melissa squirming. Carli’s mouth moved up Tanc’s stomach, leaving a trail of bites, bruises, and hickies all the way up to her small perky tits. She captured a hard, pebbled nipple in her mouth and bit down.

Melissa moaned, the pain and pleasure mixed in a delicious combination, driving her closer and closer to the edge and Carli hadn’t even properly rutted her yet. Carli switched back and forth, sucking and biting and licking across the omega’s sensitive tits, before kissing up her neck. She sucked more dark marks into the omega’s skin and nipped along her jawline. The alpha nuzzled under her omega’s jawline and then placed a light kiss over the mating gland beside her pulse point, causing Melissa to gasp and tense up.

Carli soothed her with a flurry of kisses across her neck, shoulders, and collarbones until she finally felt the body beneath hers become relaxed and pliant again. She raised her head and looked into Melissa’s eyes. The omega wrapped a hand gently around the back of the midfielder’s neck and scratched lightly at the baby hairs there, then pulled her down into a crushing kiss. It was too hard and too wet and Carli tasted blood, though she wasn’t sure whose, but god it was perfect.

They kissed until they were breathless and then Carli pulled back with a small smile. She reached down and lined herself up with Melissa’s entrance again and then slowly pushed inside. This time, she didn’t play with the omega. She placed one last kiss on bruised lips and pushed herself up on her hands before driving her hips forward hard, thrusting her cock deep into Melissa’s unbelievably tight center. She found a steady rhythm, pumping her length in and out. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room. She rocked back onto her heels and wrapped her hands tightly around Melissa’s waist, pulling her onto her cock with every thrust. The omega threw her head back, her eyes screwed shut in bliss.

Carli pushed them into a faster and faster pace, angling her hips upward to drive the head of her cock against Melissa’s sensitive front wall. The omega was delirious with pleasure. She wrapped her strong thighs around Carli’s hips, pulling her deeper with every thrust. She dug her fingernails into the alpha’s forearms in a vain attempt to anchor herself. A string of profanity spilled from her mouth. She could barely breathe; she was so close to the edge.

The sight of her omega, the feeling of fluttering walls around her hard shaft, it all drove Carli toward a similar end. The alpha could feel her knot beginning to form, could feel the way it resisted entrance on every stroke, but she was determined to make the Canadian cum first. She moved a hand from Mel’s waist and brought her thumb to the woman’s clit, drawing firm, tight circles over the sensitive bud even as she continued to piston into the woman’s dripping pussy.

Melissa’s eyes shot open at the added sensation and the sight - Carli Lloyd, glistening in sweat with toned abs flexing as her hips rocked frantically into her own - was enough to rocket her over the edge fantastically. Her head slammed back into the ground and her back arched completely off the floor as her breath was stolen by an epiphany of an orgasm. Her inner muscles clamped down tightly against the alpha’s still-moving cock, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Carli wasn’t prepared for how tightly her omega would lock down on her and collapsed over her, dizzy with the attempt to hold back her orgasm. Chest to chest with the blissed out omega, Carli’s thrusting devolved into frantic jerks and grinding. Her knot was fully formed now and she desperately needed to be inside completely. She pushed and ground down, but couldn’t get her knot past the tight muscles of Mel’s entrance and she was nearly in tears with frustration. She knew she wouldn’t be able to cum unless she knotted the omega.

As Melissa started to come down from her high, she realized the alpha’s predicament and focused on relaxing against the knot that was pummeling her entrance. She rubbed the back of Carli’s neck and grazed the alpha’s shoulder with her teeth to signal her to try again, not near her mating gland but enough to satisfy her instinctual need to bite. One final push and Melissa felt the alpha’s knot pop inside of her, and she bit down hard. The feeling of being stretched was exquisite and she couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

Carli, finally tightly seated in her omega, felt the sting of teeth on her shoulder and her hips stuttered. She palmed one of Tanc’s perfect small breasts and dug her nails into the soft flesh as she rutted against her, grinding her mons against the omega’s clit with every movement.

Tanc released her bite and gasped as she found herself suddenly at the cliff’s edge of another orgasm. She pulled Carli into a vicious kiss and fell into another body-wracking orgasm. Carli thrust once more and stilled, biting into Melissa’s lip as she came hard, shooting ropes of cum deep into the omega’s pussy.

They laid, grasping onto each other desperately, breathing into each others’ mouths, and rode out their orgasms. As Melissa regained her senses, a steady purr built in her chest as she relished the feeling of her alpha’s cum filling her up. Relief abounded as the pain of her heat faded away with every second they were tied.

Carli collapsed into the other woman, head tucking against the Canadian’s neck as she came for what seemed like an eternity. Every time she thought she’d finished, Tanc’s inner muscles would flutter around her, drawing a fresh round of ejaculation from Carli’s cock. She allowed herself to relax into Melissa, soothed by the sound of her purring and the fingers playing with the wispy curls at the nape of her neck.

“I’m not too heavy for you, am I?” Carli mumbled tiredly into the taller woman’s shoulder.

The forward chuckled, “No, you’re perfect right where you are.” Carli nodded against her neck.

They lay there like that for thirty minutes before Melissa felt Carli’s knot begin to shrink inside her. The midfielder was asleep on her chest so she hadn’t noticed, but Tanc felt a sudden and unexpected panic begin to rise in her chest at the thought of Carli pulling out and leaving. Her heart rate picked up, and she began to hyperventilate.

The change in the omega woke Carli from her nap, and at first, the alpha was disoriented. She raised her head and looked around, frantically trying to find the thing that had upset her lover. Finding nothing, she looked back to the panicked face of her omega. Hazel eyes were wet with barely restrained tears, and her face was changed by stress and sadness.

“What...what’s wrong, Tanc? Are you okay?” she asked, eyes searching the forward’s face for clues.

Melissa nodded and sniffled, “Yeah, no I’m fine. It’s cool. You can, um. You can pull out now...and go, if you want.”

Carli’s eyebrows furrowed, and her frown deepened. Her eyes darted down to where they were still tied and a wiggle of her hips confirmed that she had indeed shrunk enough to pull out. She looked down at Melissa’s face, though, and thought better of it.

“No, I’m okay right where I am for now. Wanna tell me what’s bothering you, though?”

Tanc sighed and looked away, embarrassed by her outburst of emotion, and still weary of sharing herself with the woman who up until recently had wanted nothing to do with her. “I just...you don’t want to be here. You don’t want me, you hate me.” Carli opened her mouth to challenge her, but Tanc put a hand over her mouth shushing her, “No, stop. I know you hate me. How could you not after what I did to you? You hate me, and you knotted me, so now you’re going to leave me here and go back to your team and tell them all about how you nailed Tancredi and how desperate and pathetic and needy I was, and I’m going to be here alone filled with your cum, and I’ll be a joke. So I’m sorry I’m upset that we’re not tied anymore, and I can’t delude myself into thinking this is anything other than what it is any longer. Delusion was nice.” She finished with a wet sniffle, “That’s it. That’s all. You can go.”

Carli stared hard down at her. She stared until Melissa stared back.

Then she said, “You’re an idiot.”

Tanc was taken aback.

Carli continued, “I don’t hate you. I used to; I won’t lie about that. You stepped on my head, for chrissakes. But competition - frustration - gets to all of us sometimes. I’m not going to abandon you just because I got what I wanted, Tanc. I’ll stay with you until your heat is over at least.”

“You will?” Melissa looked so hopeful; it broke Carli’s heart.

“Yeah you dipshit, of course I will. I’m not a complete asshole. Besides, I’m pretty sure I forgave you sometime around you having my cock in your throat,” she winked cheekily.

Tanc slapped her arm as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, “Shut up! God you’re the worst.”

Carli smiled, “Yeah? So you wouldn’t want to come back to my room with me then, right? Cuz I’m the worst?”

The forward rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. I suppose that wouldn’t be awful.”

Carli grinned stupidly and leaned down to kiss the fake exasperation off of Tanc’s lips. She pulled back, and then looked suddenly bashful.

“Would - I mean, after all this is over - would you want to maybe, like, grab coffee together sometime?”

A sly, flirtatious smile crept across Melissa’s face, “I suppose that wouldn’t be too awful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in what happens next between the two like relationship wise? Or should we just leave it here?


End file.
